


Dreamwalker

by BleusCloos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Bee Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Gremlin TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleusCloos/pseuds/BleusCloos
Summary: After the Manberg vs Pogtopia war, there was a time of peace, but that didn't mean there were no problems. Tubbo, the new president, discovers he has the power to see other people's dreams, and even control some. He worries for his friend as Tommy dreams on and on, his recurring dream affecting how he acted during the day.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	1. The First Walk

Tubbo walked along the prime path, taking a breather from his new duties as president. It was certainly new to him, before yesterday, he didn't even know what a president did. It was kind of funny, as he and his friends searched through the books of the past presidents. The only other presidents of this land had died, and even though he and Tommy worked alongside them both, he wanted to make sure he did it right. Six hours straight of study, his friends had gone off on their own an hour ago to do their own things, and he thought it was finally time for him to take a break. The breeze felt good on his face as he silently walked to Tommy's house. He didn't have much left to do today, so he thought he might as well visit his friend as he waited for the day to end.

Walking to Tommy’s house, something already felt off. The sky felt too blue, the trees felt too blank, but Tubbo didn’t note any of it, keeping his head held high as he walked over. He walked up the stairs and started through the tunnel, Tommy’s house now in sight, and Tommy was also standing outside. Tubbo’s face immediately lit up when he saw his friend, and he raised his hand to wave at Tommy.

“Tommy, hey! How are you, big man-” Tubbo cut himself off suddenly, and his heart skipped a beat as he saw Wilbur walk out of Tommy’s house. Tubbo’s hands shot up to his face to cover his mouth as he whipped behind the walls of the tunnel, hiding from them.

_Wilbur?_ Tubbo thought, _He’s dead, isn’t he? He was clearly stabbed, I saw him bleed, I saw him die, didn’t I?_ Tubbo’s mind was suddenly brought back to the sight of Phil, of him stabbing Wilbur, apparently by his own request as he had later learned. Why was Wilbur back? How was he back? As far as Tubbo knew, Wilbur had used up all of his lives, he had told all of Pogtopia when they were about to head into battle. Tubbo thought he would listen to the interaction to answer his questions. He peeked along the tunnel, trying to see at least a little.

Tommy was standing over his carrot garden, gathering food and experience. He looked around, the sound of Tubbo’s voice with no Tubbo confusing him, but he quickly got back to what he was doing. Wilbur, wearing the grey and white sweater he used to wear, walked up behind Tommy, and to Tubbo’s surprise, Tommy greeted him and smiled. Wil’ leaned against the Prime Path as he watched Tommy do his own work for once, smiling along with Tommy. It was creepy. Tubbo hadn’t seen a genuine smile out of Wilbur in forever, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Tommy this happy. It felt like this was a flashback to the earlier days in the SMP, where the biggest things he and Tommy had to worry about was Dream and the discs. No L’Manberg, no huge wars, no presidency, significantly fewer people. Being here almost felt comforting, like a soft memory he could roll up into and pretend the past two months were just a dream. But they were far too real, far scarier than anything his own mind would be able to think up of.

“Really, I’m surprised you’re doing something yourself for once, usually you would just ask Tubbo to do it,” Wilbur said. Tubbo jumped at the sound of his name, and he hoped they couldn’t hear him.

“He seems to have enough on his plate. I think he’s getting trees and glass for a bee sanctuary, actually. He seemed really excited, I didn’t want to distract him.” Tommy responded. Wilbur chuckled,

“Really? Or did he just say no?”

“I’ll let you know, I only asked four times. It would have been useless to ask him any more.” Tommy said, suddenly getting defensive as always. That was weird, Tubbo hadn’t had the thought of making a bee farm in ages, and he certainly wasn’t about to make one now of all times.

“Four times? That’s an all-time low coming from you. So, how come you’re actually doing it? You need them for something?” Tommy picked up a carrot from the ground, putting some back in as he went along.

“I just thought I could do something while I talked to you, jeez.” Tommy responded, acting cocky as usual, “I also need to breed the pigs, last time I visited them, I didn’t exactly leave a lot behind.” Wilbur laughed at his response.

“So, what have you been up to over on SMP live 2?” Wilbur asked jokingly.

“Not everything is SMP live, Wil’, I think it’s closer to SMP Earth 2. Before Tubbo started on his giant beehive, me and him were going to work on my basement. He suggested we make tunnels connecting our houses, you know? God, he’s so clingy.” Tommy smiled, folding his arms as he put the carrots he had already collected into a chest.

“Its ‘him and I’,” Wilbur responded, smirking as he watched Tommy crinkle his face.

“Okay, Mr. English guy, but do I look like I give a shit?” he asked, getting closer to Wil’ to try to scare him. Wilbur burst out in laughter, and Tommy started to laugh as well, another smile forming on his face. 

Tubbo wished he could join the conversation, but he knew something was wrong. Now that he thought about it, nothing exactly felt  _ right. _ He started to notice the absence of anyone else, then he noticed the lack of anything outside of the area, everything else blurry outside of this nook. His head hurt from all of the oddities of the place he was in.  _ Everything was wrong _ . 

Suddenly, the world started fading, and he watched as Tommy calmly got carrots out of his chest, turned around, and faded into darkness, along with Wilbur. Tubbo’s heart started to race, and he ran from the darkness, but it surrounded him on all sides, and he wasn’t even able to scream before it overtook him, and he woke up, immediately sitting up.


	2. The Morning

His pillow was on the floor and his sheets had almost completely fallen off his bed. Tubbo sat there breathing, his heart beating as he tried to calm himself down.

_What… what was that?_ Tubbo thought. If it was a dream, how did he remember every single aspect of it? The breeze on his face, hiding behind the hill, Tommy’s remarks and smiles. This was nothing like his regular dreams. He looked out the window, the sun was up, and it was shining on L’Manberg. Tubbo got up and got out of his pajamas, getting into a suit instead. He thought of Tommy in his dream, thinking he might as well check on the real Tommy to see how he was doing.

Tubbo walked up the stairs and into the tunnel, and this time, Tommy wasn’t outside. Tubbo sighed in relief. As much as that dream had been comforting, he didn’t think he could handle seeing Wil’ in real life after what he had done to their nation. He walked past the carrot farm. The carrots would need harvesting soon.

“Good morning, Tubbo,” Tommy said, leaning against the side of his house. Tubbo jumped, and Tommy smiled a little, but it quickly faded.

“Morning, big man,” Tubbo said smiling, trying to stop getting scared. Tommy didn’t respond, instead, walking inside his house and opening a chest. He seemed duller, sadder than his normal, loud self. Tubbo followed Tommy into his house, leaning against his crafting table. Tommy didn’t look over as he grabbed something out of his chest, walking over to his ender chest, and grabbed iron. He made an iron pickaxe and started climbing down his ladder

“What are you going to do today?” Tubbo asked, attempting to start the conversation again. Surely if he got into the conversation Tommy would tell him what was wrong, he wasn’t able to keep things to himself for long anyway.

“Mining, I guess,” he mumbled in response. Tubbo leaned over the ledge of Tommy’s hole so he could continue to talk to him. “Oh?” Tubbo said, surely he had enough materials, unless they all got burned somehow, but he offered nonetheless, “Do you need any help?”

“I’m good,” he said, continuing down the ladder. Tubbo started to climb down the ladder as well, making sure he could still hear Tommy. He was starting to get worried. _Is he trying to push me away?_ He asked himself. Surely not, this was his Tommy.

“Tommy,” he started to ask, “are you okay?” Tommy paused, and Tubbo stopped as well as to not run into Tommy. He wandered off, as if planning his response.

“I’m fine.” was all that came out, and a couple of seconds later, he added, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure, big man? You’re acting a little strange today…” Tubbo said. He worried for his friend, and he wondered if Tommy would ever be as happy as he was in his dream last night. As he thought about the dream, he shivered. The ending wasn’t like any other dream he’s had, as his friends just fade away into darkness while being as calm as can be. It was creepy, was all he could say.

“I said I’m fine, just because I didn’t pester you today doesn’t mean I’m a whole new person. I’m still Tommyinnit, nothing has changed,” he said, slightly raising his voice. He continued down the ladder, and this time Tubbo didn’t follow.

“If you say so,” Tubbo responded, and he started to climb back up before pausing slightly, “If you need me, I’ll be in L’Manberg.” Tommy chuckled a bit.

“Have fun with your studies, I hope you figure out what the words say,” he said, before continuing down the ladder. Tubbo smiled a bit as he stayed for a second, then started to climb back up.

When Tubbo reached the surface, he already knew Tommy was hiding something from him, and it wasn’t good. What was he upset about? Tubbo thought it would be obvious, but of course, he couldn’t see it. Tubbo was sad Tommy couldn’t talk to him right now, and he wanted to help, but Tubbo did have things to do, and Tommy knew that too. It was going to take Tubbo a while to study, even with Fundy and Big Q by his side. Tubbo took two sticks out of his inventory, along with a sign and a chest. He put the sticks in the chest right outside of Tommy’s house, then put the sign on top, writing:

“Remember, I’m always here for you :) -Tubbo”

He started to walk back to L’Manberg. Tubbo could see as Fundy was building his new house, and Quackity was desperately trying to make his house look good next to Fundy’s. They had already patched up a bit around the new L’Manberg, making it look a little cleaner than it had before. They started with hiding Wilbur’s room, then two days ago they patched up the water pools and extended the paths a little so they would reach new L’Manberg when it was finished. It was all starting to come together, and Tubbo hoped he wouldn’t be the one who ended up tearing it down. 

“Hey, guys!” Tubbo yelled up, his hands surrounding his mouth in the hopes it would amplify his voice, “Would you mind helping me study again?” he asked. Fundy placed the last block he needed to and ran down his stairs, and Big Q stumbled off of his walls, effectively getting to Tubbo before Fundy.

“Sure, we’d love to,” Fundy answered for them both, and Quackity nodded his head. The three of them started to walk to a small building they had created recently to study. It had bookshelves on all sides and a big window in the back for light. Inside the building, the people of the SMP had collected every book they could find on L’Manberg, even people like Dream or Antforst donating every once in a while. One by one, they walked in, grabbed a book, and sat down, beginning their endless cycle of studies once again. Tubbo was not excited, reading was always something he hated, and now he did it for hours on end, but he would do anything to make sure his nation was a safe place for its citizens. Tubbo sighed and started to read.

-

The only talking they did for the next couple of hours was to exchange important information, writing it down as they told each other. Tubbo had gotten a headache thirty minutes in, and he wished it would go away, but it kept raging. Eventually, Tubbo looked up at the others and started to think of other things than just the presidency. He wondered if they’d noticed something wrong with Tommy too.

“Have you guys noticed anything wrong with Tommy?” he said suddenly. Quackity jumped and Fundy looked over at Tubbo. Quackity shook his head.

“Sorry man, I haven’t noticed anything,” Quackity responded. Tubbo looked to Fundy, who looked to be thinking. Quackity turned to look at Fundy as well.

“Well, I noticed he looked a little sad when Phil was explaining to me what happened with Wilbur. I didn’t think much of it, but if you’re noticing something off about him, that’s the closest I’ve got.” Fundy responded after a minute. Tubbo’s eyes widened as he realized what must be happening. Of course Tommy felt bad! Wilbur was his brother! Techno too! Tubbo felt dumb, like his studies were making him forget every memory he had with them.

To be honest, his studies were making him forget a lot of things recently, hopefully he wouldn’t forget his dream.

“What’s up?” Big Q asked, probably noticing the facial expression Tubbo had on. He shook his head. Tommy didn’t seem too welcoming with Tubbo alone, it sure wouldn’t help to have all of L’Manberg at his heels. 

“Nothing,” Tubbo finally responded, “I’m going to take a break, my head hurts like hell,” he said, getting up and putting his book back on its shelf, “Tell me if you find anything interesting,” he said as he walked out. As Tubbo shut the door behind him, he took a deep breath and started to walk. At first, it was aimless, but he found himself walking towards L’Manberg, or at least the part that was now a crater. As he stared down, he thought about how Tommy must feel after the war. Both of his brothers were now gone, although Technoblade was just in hiding. Wilbur, however, was gone for good, and Tubbo knew Tommy looked up to him. He would never be able to have a conversation like the one he had last night ever again, though, that wasn’t even a real conversation.  _ Was it? _ Tubbo thought. It had felt so real like it came straight from them, or at least Tommy.

“You okay?” said a voice behind him, and though Tubbo recognized the voice, he still jumped, the only thing keeping him from falling into the crater being Phil, “Woah there!” he said as he caught him. Tubbo straightened himself out, all this scaring in one day couldn’t possibly be good for him.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ve been quite jumpy all day.” Tubbo apologized.

“It’s alright,” Phil responded calmly. Tubbo wondered how he stayed calm all the time, how he was always put together, “is anything the matter, Tubbo? You’ve been staring into this crater for ten whole minutes.” Phil had a smile on, but he still looked worried for Tubbo.  _ He might know what Tommy’s been going through _ , Tubbo thought,  _ after all, he might be going through something similar.  _ Tubbo looked up at the tall man, his large grey wings only making him look bigger.

“Uhm, have you noticed something wrong with Tommy? He was acting a little weird this morning, and I think it might have something to do with Wilbur,” he asked, hoping that Phil would have noticed something too. Phil’s smile faded a little.

“Actually, yeah, although I don’t think he wants to talk to me right now. I haven’t exactly been… around you could say. I was going to see if you could help him, actually, but it seems like you already are.” Tubbo turned back towards the crater, and he wondered if he should tell Phil about his dream. After a little thought, he decided against it.

“Yeah. Thanks. I think I’m going to get back to studying now,” he smiled as he waved goodbye to Phil. Tubbo wished he could feel what Tommy was going through. Maybe he would understand if he wasn’t working all of the time. Over the past few days, he hasn’t felt like he’s gotten a proper break, but it was okay. Repairing and studying with his friends was fun sometimes, like when Tommy, Fundy, Quackity, and him were getting rid of the remains of the podium and space station, and Big Q fell and just barely caught himself. Tubbo laughed at the thought as he walked back towards his study center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Not as interesting this time, but the first chapter really took off, so thank you for that :)


	3. Interactions

After such a long day of study, it only felt right to walk back over to Tommy’s in the hopes he was feeling better. He knew it must’ve been like a burden to him, the thought that he was so close to getting the old Wilbur back, but at the same time, they all knew the old Wil’ was far gone. He just hoped Tommy was in the mood to be cheered up. Once again he found himself walking up the stairs and starting through the tunnel, getting deja vu from the number of times he had walked that same path. Tubbo could now see Tommy’s house, and Tommy was standing in the front. The way he was standing felt familiar, but Tubbo felt nothing of it. Tubbo could see the smile on Tommy’s face from under the tunnel, and Tubbo smiled. Tubbo lifted his arm a little to wave at his friend.

“Tommy! It’s good to see you’re feeling better!” Tubbo said, but a strange urge stopped him from saying anything more, and he quickly hid behind the tunnel.  _ Why… why did I do that?  _ He thought. He had done the same thing in his dream last night, stopping abruptly and hiding. He peaked along the side of the tunnel only to see Wilbur now leaning against the Prime Path, wearing his grey and white sweater, smiling with Tommy. _ This is the dream from last night!  _ Tubbo thought, panicked,  _ but, I said something different? I swear I was getting back from studying. _ That didn’t matter now, Tubbo listened in on the conversation to see if it were any different.

“Really, I’m surprised you’re doing something yourself for once, usually you would just ask Tubbo to do it,” Wilbur said.  _ Is this the same conversation? _

“He seems to have enough on his plate. I think he’s getting trees and glass for a bee sanctuary, actually. He seemed really excited, I didn’t want to distract him.” Tommy responded. Wilbur chuckled, 

“Really? Or did he just say no?”

“I’ll let you know, I only asked four times. It would have been useless to ask him any more.” Tommy said, suddenly getting defensive. Tubbo stopped listening. This was the same dream, but the only thing that had been different about it was himself. He said something different, he acted differently, and this time, he knew what was coming. Tubbo felt out of place in this strange world, like he wasn’t actually supposed to be here. Tubbo started to listen again.

“Its ‘him and I’,” Wilbur responded, smirking as he watched Tommy crinkle his face.

“Okay, Mr. English guy, but do I look like I give a shit?” he asked, getting closer to Wil’ to try to scare him, just like last time. Wilbur burst out in laughter, and Tommy started to laugh as well, another smile forming on his face. Usually, Tommy was unpredictable, and the dreams that did have Tommy in them didn’t do a very good job of representing that, but this dream was surprisingly different. It almost felt like this actually happened, like this was an actual conversation that he had missed out on, but Tubbo never got to build his bee sanctuary, which pulled him back to the question of,  _ what is this? _

Suddenly, once again, Tubbo watched as darkness overtook everything that was around him, and he woke up with a jump. It was day out, and Tubbo was sitting in his study room with a book on his lap. The book said something about terms, like how a president could only stay in power for a certain amount of time. Tubbo closed the book and walked outside, still feeling tired despite the sleep he got.  _ So I was studying… _ was all he could think. These dreams had been odd, and it certainly wasn’t normal to see such a change in mood from dream Tommy, to real Tommy, then back to dream Tommy. It was exhausting going back and forth, he didn’t know which one he was going to run into next. He didn’t know if he was in a dream now. Tubbo shuddered. Despite his exhaustion from the back and forth with Tommy, Tubbo decided it would be good to check on his friend, to see if he was doing any better, and possibly to make him feel better. Once again Tubbo found himself walking up the stairs and starting through the tunnel, walking slowly as to make sure Wilbur wouldn’t pop out of Tommy’s house again. When the coast was clear, he walked down to Tommy’s house. When he got there, he noticed the chest he had placed in front of Tommy’s house was missing, clarifying that Tommy had seen it. As he kept his eyes on where the chest was, he nearly ran headfirst into Tommy, who was walking out of his house with an enchanted diamond pickaxe. Tubbo caught himself at the last second, nearly throwing himself towards the ground next to his house.

“Oi, watch it,” Tommy said as he walked out, not even batting an eye towards Tubbo. Tubbo frowned, was his friend in an even worse mood today? The back and forth wasn’t helping his brain, and he really wished Tommy would talk to him. Despite his crabby attitude, Tubbo tried to spark a conversation,

“Good morning, how are you?” he asked, pretending he didn’t almost just get flung to the ground. Tommy didn’t respond as he continued to walk in the direction of the community house, and after a good 10 seconds, “Tommy?” Tubbo asked. It felt like his friend was avoiding him, and for the little time they had spent together that week, it didn’t feel right. Tubbo remembered how happy Tommy had been in his dream, and he wished Tommy could actually be that happy. Maybe the problems were linked. Tommy stopped for a moment, like yesterday, as to consider the question.

“I’m fine,” he said, and he immediately continued to walk, his pace getting slightly faster.

“Are you sure? It doesn’t seem like-” 

“OF COURSE I’M FUCKING SURE, IT’S MY BRAIN, I KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON!” Tommy yelled, and Tubbo jumped. Usually, when he yelled, he was joking, but this time, there was nothing close to a joking tone in his voice. Tommy walked off, continuing his walk towards the community house. Tubbo stood there in shock, his face starting to get hot. Was he a bad friend for pestering Tommy about something he clearly didn’t want to talk about? He tried not to think about it as his eyes filled up with tears, but the thought nagged at his brain. He really hoped Tommy didn’t hate him. He still wanted to be friends. Tubbo walked with his head down towards his study, and he stopped by the river under the stairs to clean his face a little. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, they’d ask for an explanation, and then they’d get mad at Tommy. Tommy didn’t need that right now. So Tubbo washed water over his face, sad, and breathed for a minute. He was fine. He  _ is  _ fine. But that didn’t stop him from feeling bad, the words playing over and over again in his head. Tubbo got up, put his hands in his pockets, and walked towards the study again, preparing his brain for another days worth of reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, you're really blowing this up :) two in one day is definitely normal.


	4. Mending

It’s felt like he’s had the same routine for days. First, he would enter the same dream, hiding behind the same tunnel every time, just to get engulfed by the same darkness each night. Then, he’d wake up, check on Tommy (who refused to be pleasant each and every time), and study for the rest of the day. He was tired, he didn’t feel like he was getting any sleep whatsoever, but he kept with his routine, occasionally taking a nap while studying. Once again, Tubbo found himself at the stairs leading up to the tunnel, and he didn’t even have to go through the tunnel to place himself at the end of it, where he hid each and every day. He stood there, tuning in and out on the conversation he felt he heard a million times this week. He thought he could recite every line at this point. The dream always felt off, as if there were something that shouldn’t have been there, and knowing the dream, it was probably him. 

_ This is a dream, right? _ Tubbo thought, like a lucid dream that he might be able to control? It sure would make his nights much more interesting if he were able to do something other than hiding and listening in on the same conversation each night. What was something he could do? Tubbo closed his eyes and thought hard, what could he summon?  _ A dog would be too loud… BEES! Well, maybe just one,  _ Tubbo thought, and as he opened his eyes, a bee had flown onto his hand. His eyes widened as he stared at it, it was so cute! His own personal bee! But the bee flew away, and Tubbo watched as it flew over the tunnel and over to the carrot farm. Tubbo got a little worried, would the bee offset anything? The dream had been almost the exact same for the past couple of days, would this mess that up?

“He seems to have enough on his plate. I think he’s getting trees and glass for a bee sanctuary, actually. He seemed really excited, I didn’t want to distract him.” Tommy cut in on Tubbo’s thoughts, and Wilbur chuckled. For a split second, Tubbo could see Tommy look up at the bee in concern, as if he were worried, or… sorry? Tubbo couldn’t tell, this wasn’t an expression he often saw Tommy wear, and he certainly wasn’t supposed to be wearing it in this dream.

“Really? Or did he just say no?” Wilbur asked, and Tommy’s smile returned as he looked back over at Wilbur, seeing the smile on his face too. Tubbo tuned them out as he thought, not only had he learned he could practically do anything with his dream powers, he had also learned… something about Tommy. What did he see the bee as? In this recurring dream, something was finally different. Tubbo didn’t even see it coming when the darkness overtook him, and he woke up mid-thought. Tubbo sat up in his bed, his sheets and his pillow still on this time, the sun was up. He changed out of his pajamas and into his suit, which he really needed to wash. Tubbo started with his daily routine, instead deciding to take the long way to Tommy’s house, admiring the museum Eret was building along the way. It felt good not to walk up those stairs again, as they always confused him, made him think he was dreaming and that Wilbur would walk out of Tommy’s house as soon as Tubbo didn’t expect it. As Tubbo approached Tommy’s house, he couldn’t see anyone inside of it. He searched through the house, but Tommy was nowhere to be seen. Tubbo walked towards the community house, deciding to spend his newfound free time on a walk. When he reached the Holy Lands, Tubbo found Dream standing beside Church Prime, and he decided Dream might have some information.

“Hey, Dream,” Tubbo started, and Dream looked towards Tubbo, “do you happen to know where Tommy is? He’s not in his house, and I wanted to check up on him,” was he really clingy? He just wanted to make sure his friend was okay, even though he couldn’t find him. He wondered what Tommy might be up to.

“Last time I checked, he was getting trees and glass for a bee sanctuary, he told me when he left earlier,” he responded. Tubbo stood there, a little shocked.  _ A bee sanctuary?  _ And those were the same words from his dream! But why was Tommy making a bee sanctuary? Surely he didn’t need one, he was Tommyinnit! Surely the man would just steal from someone else’s bee farm if he needed something. But Tommy was missing, and this was the only lead he had.

“Tubbo? You okay?” Dream asked, his mask hiding any sort of expression he would be making. 

“Sorry, yeah. Thank you,” Tubbo responded, walking away from Dream. Tubbo needed a break from his studying, he’d been doing it for days, and he had two problems that he still needed to solve.  _ Ugh, I wish I could just combine the problems. _ He thought. That would make it a little easier to tackle. But what if the problems were already one? He knew it was a stretch, but what if him and Tommy were having the same dream? This solution only gave him more questions, but if it was true, he thought up a plan almost immediately. If they were having the same dream, what was Tommy’s like? Was he able to control it like Tubbo was? Was it any different? Tubbo assumed his questions would be answered tonight when he set his plan into place.

The day flew by as he waited for nightfall, and soon he found himself climbing up the same wooden stairs again, but this time, he had a plan. Tubbo nudged himself beside the tunnel, adjusting himself so he could get a good look at Tommy’s house. Tommy was stood outside, and Tubbo watched as Wilbur walked outside like normal, and positioned himself against the Prime Path. the conversation started normally, and Tubbo waited for his time to shine.

“So, what have you been up to over on SMP live 2?” Wilbur asked jokingly. Tubbo’s time was almost here

“Not everything is SMP live, Wil’, I think it’s closer to SMP Earth 2. Before Tubbo started on his giant beehive, me and him were going to work on my basement. He suggested we make tunnels connecting our houses, you know? God, he’s so clingy.” Tommy smiled, folding his arms as he put the seeds he had in his inventory into a chest. Tubbo felt his heart fly.

“Its ‘him and I’,” Wilbur responded, smirking as he watched Tommy crinkle his face.

“Okay, Mr. English guy, but do I look like I give a shit?” he asked, getting closer to Wil’ to try to scare him. Wilbur burst out in laughter, and Tommy started to laugh as well, smiling again. Tubbo smiled too as he began his action. Tommy began to walk over to his chest again to signify the end of the dream, but Wilbur put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, and Tommy turned around in confusion. “Hm?”

“You know, Tommy, you’ve done a lot in the past few months, and, I don’t think I say it nearly enough, but… I’m proud of you, Tommy,” he said, hugging Tommy. Tommy stood there in shock at the sudden change of his dream. Not long after, Tommy hugged him back tightly, burying his face into Wilbur’s sweater. Tubbo could see just how tightly he was gripping Wilbur’s sweater, was this the problem? Was it this that he missed? Before he could even note it, darkness took over, way faster than any time before. Tubbo woke up in a panic from how fast it took over. But his plan was only half done. Tubbo got out of his pajamas and into his suit, stepping outside to take a breath of the fresh air. He started walking up the stairs and started through the tunnel. Outside of Tommy’s house, Tommy was harvesting carrots. Alone. Tubbo, without knowing he had paused, continued down the path, hopping down to lean against the Prime Path. Tommy hadn’t noticed him.

“Really, I’m surprised you’re doing something yourself for once, usually you would just ask me to do it,” Tubbo said, and Tommy looked over at him with a face of pure shock. Tubbo was smiling at Tommy, but Tommy just stood there with his mouth held open. After a little while, his friend still hadn’t responded, “Tommy?” he asked, his smile fading as he grew more worried for his friend. Instead, Tommy ran over and hugged Tubbo as tightly as he could, as if he were holding onto him for his life. Tubbo was shocked, but hugged back. The carrots were almost half harvested, Tommy had been up for a little bit. After a long hug, Tommy finally spoke.

“How… how did you know?” he asked, clearly trying to hide the fact his eyes were filling with tears. Tubbo jumped up to sit on the Prime Path, and Tommy followed.

“I’ve been having the same dream for a week straight where I just watch you have the same conversation with Wil’. it’s kind of nostalgiac.” Tubbo smiled

“Is that why I heard your voice?”

“Yeah, I didn’t even realize it was a dream until the second night. I didn’t learn to control it until the fifth.”

“But why? Why did you make him hug me?” Tommy asked, looking down at the carrot farm.

“I thought you’d wake up happier, you haven’t been feeling good this past week,” Tubbo stated. After a second, he added, “This is why, isn’t it? Your dreams? They just remind you that…” Tubbo stopped himself, he didn’t want to say it to Tommy. Tommy didn’t say anything, instead responding by hugging him.

“I miss him, Tubbo…” he whispered, and Tubbo could feel the hotness of Tommy's face. Tubbo would be there for his friend for as long as he needed him. Soon, Tommy let go, and they both looked at each other and laughed. What a mess they were! Tommy’s face was red from crying and his clothes were stained with dirt and tears, and Tubbo…

“You looked like you haven’t slept in a week,” Tommy said.

“I feel like I haven’t slept in a week!” Tubbo laughed. Tommy laughed with him, but he heard a little sadness in his laugh.

“Tubbo, I’m sorry for yelling at you,” he said, looking away from Tubbo.

“It’s okay. You were in a bad mood, and I wouldn’t stop bothering you.” Tubbo responded happily.

“No, it’s not okay. I let my emotions get in the way of my actions… again… You were just trying to help me, I shouldn’t have pushed you away… This all would have been so much easier if I’d just let you help me,” Tommy laughed.

“Well, yeah, but I wouldn’t have discovered I had these awesome powers!” Tubbo laughed, holding his hands up as if he could summon things like in his dreams.

“Hm?” Tommy said.

“I was able to enter your dream! Imagine if I could go into other people’s dreams! We could do so much!” he said.

“Well, what did you do to get in?” Tommy asked, curious now.

“Uhm, well, for the past week I’ve been thinking of you when I fell asleep, maybe it had something to do with that?” Tubbo asked.

“You-” Tommy laughed, “You’ve been thinking of me for the past week as you fell asleep?” Tommy repeated, laughing.

“I’ve been worried about you!” Tubbo yelled back. Tubbo yawned, suddenly feeling like a brick wall hit him.

“We gotta get you to bed man, you’re getting steroids in your eyes and shit,” Tommy stood up, helping Tubbo up as well, and together they walked to Tubbo’s base, and he got back into his pajamas and got into bed. As Tubbo lay down, the last thing he heard was Tommy,

“Make sure to actually get some sleep,” he said, and as he heard the door shut, Tubbo heard something along the lines of "God he's so clingy," he could practically hear the smile in his voice. Tubbo smiled. He was finally able to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on google docs, this was 12 pages of writing in three days, I am insane. Surprisingly, I don't think this is done yet.


	5. Rested, not quite relaxed

Tubbo felt great when he finally woke up. He was finally well-rested for the first time in days, and he didn’t have much more studying to do. He sighed in relief at the thought of no more studying. Along with that, Big Q, Fundy, and the others were building up new L’Manberg quite well. The new area (which were multiple platforms on stilts above the giant crater) was already starting to get filled up with chairs and booths. It was built out of logs and stone, and it was coming along perfectly.

Tubbo stretched and put on his suit. Everything from the past few days seemed so far in the past now. Surprisingly, remembering every dream you have takes up a lot of mind space.

The crisp air felt good in his lungs as he took a step outside of his house, which as of right now, was quite suffocating. A door on the side of a hill, leading to a small, one-room house. Of course, it was temporary, for when they’re re-building L’Manberg, but he’d felt like he had been living in it forever. It wasn’t ideal.

As Tubbo closed the door behind him, he saw the buildings of new L’Manberg in the distance, shining off of each other, almost glowing. It wasn’t even finished yet and it was beautiful. Eager to help with this project, Tubbo happily jumped from the place he had been standing, setting off towards the structures. 

He was in the best mood he had been in weeks.  _ No more JSchlatt, no more bomb under our noses, no more  _ Pogtopia or Manberg _ ,  _ Tubbo thought as he jumped towards the glowing buildings of L’Manberg.  _ No more… Wilbur? _

As much as Wilbur was insane and unsaveable, he still did miss him. He missed the man always asking how he was every morning. He missed walking in on Wilbur and Tommy ‘fighting’, usually it was just a small disagreement that Tommy exaggerated, Tubbo would always make sure to try to solve it, but to no avail. 

_ What makes me different from Tommy? _ He thought,  _ we both grew up with Wilbur, we both had bonded with him, so what happened?  _ Maybe it was the fact Tommy was with him all the time leading up to the Manberg Pogtopia war and leading up to Wilburs death. Maybe it was the fact that Tommy  _ saw _ all the ways he could save him, save Wilbur, but he wouldn’t let himself be saved. Or maybe it was because he was completely different from Tommy. 

Tommy always seemed to remember the strangest things. He’d remember every wrong done to him, whether he was there for it or not. It was kind of amazing. Tommy always seemed to form attachments that were strong, stronger than any he’d seen before. Like with Henry, it was just a cow, and he loved it so much, and when Sapnap killed it, he was devastated and furious, destined to get revenge. When Tubbo’s house burnt down, he only felt the immediate rage, and it wasn’t the rage Tommy feels when something like this happens to him. He feels as if someone’s attacking something he loves just to crawl under his skin and gain power over him. The only rage Tubbo felt in that moment was the rage of so many hours burning down in front of his face. But it was okay, he got over it quickly.

So that was it, he had such a strong bond with Wilbur, maybe he felt that Wilbur died to make him angry, to make him sad and confused. A personal attack on his soul. They had been through so much together, and suddenly, he was gone. But it was inevitable, Tubbo himself saw how low the man was, but he didn’t think Tommy could handle giving up Wil’.

Tubbo crossed the river next to L’Manberg, leading directly to Fundy’s house. It looked very well constructed, despite only being built in a week. Next to it, connected by a bridge, was Quackity’s house. It looked… okay. Not as well constructed, but it was made out of the same materials, and it still shined in the sunlight. The rest of L’Manberg was also coming along very well. New houses had been built, connected by paths and platforms now towering over the crater. 

As he entered the area, he was greeted by Fundy and Phil.

“Evening, Tubbo,” Phil said as he smiled towards the kid. Tubbo smiled back and waved in response.

“Hey Tubbo, you’ve been gone all day, where have you been?” Fundy asked. He was one of the main cabinet members, so it would make sense that he would be concerned about his disappearance. 

“I was just taking a nap, after our last  _ official  _ day of reading, I was pretty tired,” Tubbo said. Almost all of the exhaustion from the last few days were gone, though, taken away by his talk with Tommy and his long nap.  _ Tommy, I should probably speak to him. _

“Yeah, that reading must’ve done quite a toll on you,” Fundy replied, “He’s dyslexic, you know?” Fundy said, putting his hand next to his mouth and whispering to Phil. he laughed a bit.

“Fundy, I raised him,” Phil said, and both he and Tubbo broke out laughing as Fundy stood there in confused shock. It was good to feel this way again, like he didn’t have to hide.

“So what were you two doing?” Tubbo asked. When he was walking to the area, the two had been talking.

“We’re trying to find things in common. Since Wil’s… gone…” he said almost painfully, “And since I’m in the area now, we decided we would try to bond more. I am his grandfather, I just thought I could be there for him.”

“You’re his grandfather?” Tubbo mumbled, then gasped, “Does that mean I’m an uncle?!” he said enthusiastically. Phil laughed a little and Fundy went into another state of shock

“Please no,” Fundy said.

“Technically, kind of. You are part of our family, I guess you would count as an uncle.” Phil replied to the boy. Tubbo smiled even bigger than he had been before.

“NOOOOOOOO!” Fundy screamed.

“Hey, Tubbo,” Tommy said, coming up behind them, and Tubbo nearly jumped into the sky.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tubbo apologized to the group, “I’m still a little paranoid,” they all laughed at his reaction. The others seemed to notice that Tommy was in a better mood, their eyes on him a little longer than usual. 

“Tubbo, Tubbo, could I- um, could I speak with you for a moment?” He asked.

“Sure, alright. Bye guys.” he smiled and waved as he followed Tommy back to his house, once again going up the stairs, through the tunnel, and past the carrot garden this time, finally stopping at his front door.

“So what did you need me for, big man?” Tubbo asked Tommy, he didn’t have much to do today, but he did want to help out a little with the construction before the sun went down.

“So- oh, uh, how was your sleep, man?” Tommy asked, perhaps trying to make up for his former crabby mood.

“It was actually pretty nice, I definitely needed it after a week’s worth of reading. But what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Since you have those crazy dream powers and shit now, what if we try to use them to our advantage? People dream of things personal to them, so if we pick the right person, we could gain a lot of power,” Tommy asked, getting straight to the point. 

“I know you’re talking about Dream, Tommy. And we can’t, we’re a peaceful nation now, we can’t just go around looking for trouble.” Tubbo scolded. He could practically hear the disappointment in his breath, and he knew Tommy wasn’t about to give up.

“It could still be useful to us if we tried, it could tell us how to get the discs!” Tommy realized. He always brought up the discs, and Tubbo wondered how he still cared about them.

“Plus, this is just in case Dream decides to attack any time soon. You never know with that bitch.”

“I guess you’re right… fine, when I go to sleep tonight, I’ll  _ attempt  _ to enter his dream, though it might take a little while, my sleep schedule is ought to be messed up after that all-day nap.” Tubbo said. It looked like he only had a couple more hours of daylight left, so he wanted to help out as much as possible with the time he had left.

“By the way, why do you think his name is Dream?” Tommy started, “Must have some good shit in his mind then, huh?”

“I’d say so, he’s way too secretive, he’s gotta have something good in there,” Tubbo responded. For the rest of the day, they talked and joked as Tommy actually helped re-building L’Manberg for once. Fundy and Phil joined in too, and it was nice to finally see what was left of their family enjoy themselves.

Soon, when the moon rose above the sky, they finally decided they were done for the night. 

“So, do you want to stay at my house tonight?” Tommy asked before they left.

“A sleepover? That sounds fun, sure,” Tubbo smiled. He hadn’t had a proper sleepover in a while, and it would be nice to relax with Tommy. Plus, it would be easier to tell him what happened in the dream.

“Tubbo,” Phil said, putting a hand on his shoulder as he started to walk away. Tubbo stopped, and Tommy turned around, “Could I speak with you?” he looked at Phil as if he was only wasting their time.  _ They must not be on good terms yet,  _ Tubbo thought. Phil hadn’t exactly been around too much, and he  _ was _ the one to kill Wil’.

“Sure, Tommy, you can go ahead, I’ll catch up.” Tommy shrugged and started walking towards the staircase.

Phil waited until he was out of earshot to speak, “Tommy seems to be in a better mood today, should I be worried? He wouldn’t talk to me for, like, a week, and now he’s joking with us like nothing’s happened.”

Tubbo phrased his sentence in his mind before he spoke, “I think you should be less worried and more aware. I talked to him this morning, and I think he was just bottling up his emotions and taking it out on others. He’s in a better mood, but that doesn’t mean he’s completely healed yet.” Phil looked sad for the young boy. He shouldn’t have to deal with bottled up emotions like this at such a young age.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was the cause of it?” he asked, possibly thinking of his own way to help Tommy when the time came. 

“He… he misses Wilbur. You never got to see exactly how close they were to each other, they- they always fought side by side on the battlefield, and they went through their rough times together. They ran for president together, then got exiled together, but they came back together too. But Wilbur wasn’t the same when he came back. You saw him, he was insane.” Tubbo paused.

“He’s been having this dream where he keeps seeing the old Wilbur, from way back before L’Manberg was ever thought up. Every morning it just got worse and worse for him. A couple of days ago I went to check on him and he yelled at me. That was the worst I think I’ve ever seen him. All that was in him was rage and confusion. I don’t know what Wilbur said to him before he died, and I was afraid he may have gotten to him a little after he was gone. You know how Tommy is…”

Phil stood there for a moment, letting it all soak in. He was shocked by what this boy had gone through. Wars… exile…  _ Wilbur _ .

“You don’t sound too relaxed either, is something up?” he asked. Phil was trying to be a better dad to the ones he had left, and out of the three of them, one dead and one not too happy with him, Tubbo was the only one left to comfort. It felt nice to get his attention for once.

“I’ve just been worried about him. I don’t see him like this too often. He’s very bad at hiding things, you know.” Tubbo chuckled.

“Horrible,” Phil laughed along, both of them remembering the time Tommy had tried to hide the house's utensils in the living room chair. It was only a couple of hours before someone got poked when going to sit down.

“He’s on his last life, Phil, we both are.” Tubbo returned, making the mood once again depressing, “I just hope he doesn’t waste it.” Tubbo looked at the ground and he could feel Phil staring at him, sympathy in his eyes. Phil reached out and hugged the boy. He didn’t need this stress, if anything, they should share it.

“I’m sorry, Tubbo. It’s going to be okay.” Phil said calmly. Tubbo hugged him back, and for a moment, he felt at peace. He longed for it to stay when it faded away, but he was still a little less worried than he had been before. 

Tubbo pulled away, Tommy would be waiting for him at his house. He had already spent too long here. 

“Thank you, Phil,” Tubbo said, starting to walk back towards Tommy’s house.

“Anytime,” He responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been almost a month oh god oh wow, but I still add on and keep going, look at me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this story! I've posted about it some on my insta, @brussel_sprout13, and I'll continue it soon.


End file.
